luniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Matty
Matty is the youngest of the four demon kings. History Matty grew up as a scientist, who also fought as a musketeer before the reign of King Samuel I. He was a very intelligent young man and was appointed as the king's adviser. During the war, his job as a scientist, was to create more effective weapons. Throughout working with various scientists, he met Evealine, head of one of the labs. She was in love with him , despite Matty rejecting him. She had a child with him too. Two years after this, he had cut all ties with Evealine. He fell in love with a journalist named Katelyn. She was a kind and friendly person. The two married and had a child named Hiroshi. A few years later, the two had another child named Hideri. As a result of a raid, Katelyn was killed and their children were taken by Evealine, who had been watching Matty from afar. As a result of this, Matty committed suicide as a human. His last wish was for ' Everyone to learn what true despair was and for everyone to suffer as a result of their creations' He became a demon King and adopted Diane as his sister, when he found her wandering around hell. He decided never to love again until he met Tako. He fell in love with Tako and had a long relationship with him. They became divorced after the amount of physical damage Tako had because of the relationship. He spent his time after that, planning ways to undermine the gods and destroy everything. Part of his research was based on humans. So he built a portal to the human world to observe them. As a regenerated human, he decided to relax and play video games as he felt a sense of freedom for once. He worked as a journalist for their local town in the human world and everything was normal until Fern stabbed Tako. He attempted to fight Fern, but failed leading to a power drainage from his body. He died again and regenerated differently. Once he saw Tako come back to life and him happy with Diane, he had received his one salvation of happiness - to see the ones he loved. truly happy. He then became a ghost, forever free from despair. Appearance and Personality Human As a human at first, he was optimistic and cheerful. As time passed he became more depressed and lonely resulting in the end. He was blonde haired and had bright blue eyes with glasses. (is long sighted) Demon King Stoic and quiet, often only spoke to command. White haired, visor, blue eyed - very pale. Demon King (True form) Extremely self conscious yet very sadistic and emotionally unstable. White hair, more human like skin, demon horns and wings. Regeneration 1 Cheerful and cocky with lots of sarcasm. Blue hair, glasses, blue eyes. Regeneration 2 Calm, relieved and free. Very happy. White and blue hair, blue eyes and glasses. matty sofa.jpg|Matty by a sofa So many matty.jpg Matty.png Matty tru.jpg Demon matty.jpg Young matty.jpg Matty ref.png Category:Jones Category:DemonKings Category:MDKIAO